


Loss

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Daddy and Papa, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Persons, Planet Lothal (Star Wars), Star Destroyer Chimaera (Star Wars), Thrantovember (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: Thrawn needed to get to the bridge, he needed to find a way to bring Eli home...but Grey came first.Thrawn knows when his son needs him.--Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15.
> 
> Enjoy.

Loss is not something the grand admiral took lightly. Ever, actually, for that matter. Thrawn kept his sigh inside, shifting the boy in his arms, glancing down at him as he stepped from the shuttle onto the hangar floor of the _Chimaera_. He’d lost the battle, but he wouldn’t lose the war against the rebels, and he refused to allow them to catch him off guard again. 

Thrawn needed to get to the bridge, he needed to find a way to bring Eli home...but Grey came first. 

“Commodore, send for me if an urgent issue arises. I will return to the bridge shortly.” He spoke to the woman beside him, noting how she took in Grey’s appearance with kindness in her eyes. 

“Yes, Sir.”

Thrawn inclined his head once, leaving the woman in the hall as he stepped into his suite, listening to the door's hydraulic hiss as it slid shut behind him. “Grey?” He spoke softly, starting for the refresher. 

The half Chiss peeked out from the crook of his neck. He rubbed at his eyes, giving a yawn. “Home now?”

“Yes.” He was careful as he set the boy down on the counter, using his fingers to brush Grey’s dark bangs away from his eyes. Thrawn started to undress his son, using a warm, damp cloth to wipe him clean. “We will get you into bed very soon.”

“Daddy?” He asked, settling small hands on his papa’s arm as he worked, crimson eyes on the cloth. “Coming home too?”

Thrawn nodded. “Yes,” he repeated, lifting him back into his arms once he was clean. “I will bring Daddy home soon. I promise, _Ch'ithsin'bo In'a_.” He started into the boy’s bedroom, sitting Grey down on the bed while he moved for the small dresser, finding a fresh pair of pajamas. “Here, let’s get you dressed and under the covers.”

Grey helped the best he could, lifting his arms for the shirt, standing on the bed for the pants. “...Papa? I miss Puddle.” He plopped down, reaching to hug his ysalamiri stuffed animal in his arms. “Daddy says he misses me too, and that he’s with Grandma and Grandpa.”

“He is absolutely right. Puddle misses you.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead, shaking out a blanket to wrap around Grey’s small frame. “As soon as we get Daddy back, we will return to Lysatra and retrieve Puddle. Good?”

The toddler thought about it for a moment before nodding. He wanted Puddle back on his Papa’s big ship. “Good.” He reached up to him. “Uppy?”

Thrawn tilted his head, lifting the boy onto his hip. “I have to return to the bridge, _Ch'ithsin'bo In'a_. You require rest.”

Grey simply nodded again, curling in his arms, pressing his face into the warmth of his shoulder. “...Night night, Papa,” he whispered, shutting his eyes, arms tight around his stuffed ysalamiri. 

The Chiss allowed a soft smile to settle on his lips, eyes on his son. Stubborn. Just like his father. Both of his fathers unfortunately… “Goodnight, Mitth’rey’nuru,” he murmured, lifting the blanket with one hand, tucking it very carefully around the boy so he’d be warmer as he started for the bridge. 

“Commodore.” He nodded in her direction, taking up his position by the viewport, watching the planet beneath them. 

“Sir. We've come up with a few possible solutions to turn our loss around.”

“Good. We have much to discuss.”


End file.
